eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JayJayJohnson
Chat Hey there, just saw in the chat a little while ago, but it seems we missed each other. It'd be great to chat again sometime. And if you have the chance, I'd love to see you as an editor here, too. At the moment it's mostly just me that's adding information. ProfessorTofty (talk) 16:08, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh sorry, I have been a bit busy working on some other wikis. I'll work on editing a few articles and I'll try to be on a bit more. JayWins 19:49, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Cool! BTW, when responding to a message, you should reply on the page of the person who sent it - that way they receive an alert through Wikia that they have a new message. This is for those wikis that aren't using Message Walls. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:19, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :::You didn't get it? Bummer. Any chance you might have gotten any gift cards or anything that you could just use to get it yourself? It's only about $20 on Amazon. ProfessorTofty (talk) 17:07, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah I didn't get it, but I got some other games (that I didn't ask for...) but I got some money so I'll check Amazon for it :) $20 is actually quite low for a game. [[User:JayJayJohnson|'H']]IJAX[[GOAWAY|'JAY']] 17:50, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::Agreed. Looking back at my old order, I paid $16.99, so it looks like it may have actually gone up a bit since then, though there are a number of seller offers. Oh, and I like your avatar-- so you're a brony, too? ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :lol thanks, yeah I'm a brony =P. I researched Eternal Sonata a bit and decided to buy it, so yeah, it'll be here soon! :D [[User:JayJayJohnson|'H']]IJAX[[GOAWAY|'JAY']] 13:06, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Nice one! Perhaps we could chat about Pony sometime too. I know I'm definitely looking forward to the next episode. Glad to hear that you decided to buy Eternal Sonata, and I look forward to talking with you more about that too once you've started playing. I think you're really going to enjoy it! One other tip-- don't get too caught up on exploring every little sidequest in an initial playthrough, at least if you care about keeping your stuff. Your experience and equipment aren't retained in Encore Mode, so there's little point in going out of the way to gather a lot of it in a first playthrough. ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:03, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for the tips! I haven't caught up on the latest MLP though, I've missed the last 3 or so episodes. I'll probably watcht the next one though =P [[User:JayJayJohnson|'H']]IJAX[[GOAWAY|'JAY']] 22:20, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::For a quick update, (not that anyone cares), but it shipped on Friday (I don't do downloads) but it won't ship on Saturday/Sunday so it'll be a while. [[User:JayJayJohnson|'H']]IJAX[[GOAWAY|'JAY']] 12:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hi nice to meet you eternal sonatas a good game huh. ::::::Actually, I don't think that you can download Eternal Sonata on the PlayStation Network, at least, if you can, I don't know about it. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:35, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :You can't? That's a shame. Not that I'd download it. They should put it up for download IMO. [[User:JayJayJohnson|'H']]IJAX[[GOAWAY|'JAY']] 19:36, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree. They totally should, though perhaps it has something to do with the fact that the game itself doesn't support the PlayStation Network, and doesn't have any Trophies. The Xbox 360 version has Achievements and can be downloaded. There are some free extras related to the game that can be downloaded on the PlayStation Network, though, including an XMB theme and a trailer video. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:40, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm...well I'm still getting it ;) Since it's shipping from a while away it may take 4-5 days or longer. [[User:JayJayJohnson|'H']]IJAX[[GOAWAY|'JAY']] 19:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Agreed. From what I can tell, the game was a "launch title" for the PlayStation 3, which means it came out right around when the PlayStation 3 first came out. And the PlayStation Network hadn't yet been implemented, so the game didn't have Trophies. It's a shame that they never updated it to fix this problem, but otherwise, it seems to be superior in every way to the Xbox 360 version. Oh, BTW, kept meaning to mention this, but you should make your replies on my talk page. That way, I get that notification that you've left me a message, no matter what wiki I happen to be on at the time. If you reply here, I'll notice eventually, but it may take rather longer. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC)